


YOU FOUND ME

by thefakecake



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical!AU, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefakecake/pseuds/thefakecake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warnings : Character abuse</p><p> </p><p>Chanyeol was a carefree rich medical resident when he stumbled upon a frightened wounded boy. He had learned to fix broken bodies. But the boy was a broken soul...</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU FOUND ME

"I could just have ramyun instead you know, I'm not that hungry actually." Chanyeol said picking up his white coat as he swiftly walked across the lobby, politely bowing to a nurse walking by.

His large rimmed glassed were perched low on his nose-bridge as he pushed them back with his free hand. The only thing he could hear was his shoes clicking loudly and his mother's worried voice as she continued to lecture him on his poor eating habits while he walked towards the elevator.

 

"I know mom, I know. But I doubt anything will be open at this hour anyways"

Chanyeol knew there were probably a few food joints open around his workplace but he couldn’t be bothered about food at the moment. He’d just gotten off his 18 hour shift which meant sleep was the only thing he was looking forward to and not his mom’s constant nagging.

"There's a food centre next to your building which remains open 24/7."

"But the food tastes awful there!" Chanyeol protested.

"I'm having none your whining today Chanyeol, I saw you last week and I know how helpful your instant ramyun's been for you."

"Mom.."

"Come back home Chanyeol"

Chanyeol let out a loud sigh.

“Mom I studied medicine for a reason. I can't be a rich brat spending his parent's fortune forever, you know that."

"Are you going to buy some food or do I have to drag you back here?"

"Alright! I'm going mom, gosh you're such a bother even living 6000 miles away" Chanyeol groaned as he pushed open the glass door of the building's entrance.

Giving a slight bow to the security guy he briskly walked past his car parked out front.

 

 

After months of being an intern, he was finally a medical resident at one of the Korea’s biggest Hospital groups which obviously meant he had to put in way more effort than his seniors to survive the place. Even if he wanted to run away from the harsh world sometimes, he felt his need to help people outweighed his comfort.

Chanyeol gave a sympathetic glace towards a kitten mewling and shivering next to an overflowing dumpster that obviously was left neglected for far too long.

The cold city air was chilling despite his fur jacket and scarves but not thick enough to cushion his fall as he tripped on the sidewalk with his white coat and bag falling on the pavement. He let out a deep groan picking up his mess and cursing under his breath. The kitten scurried away clearly surprised due to a giant creature suddenly falling on his own damn ass.

He lifted his stinging palms to see that tiny pieces of glass splinters had punctured his smooth skin revealing shiny beads of blood underneath. It then came to his notice that glass shards were all over the place including on the ground to where the kitten had run off to.

His inner doctor-who-saves-all instinct kicked in and he wanted to make sure the kitten wasn’t hurt.

 

Walking into the dark alley gave him goosebumps since he was never really was fond of the unknown. Chanyeol almost gave up looking for the kitten after a couple of minutes when he heard soft whimpering coming from the darkness further back. For a second he thought it was the cat but it was too human like. Turning on his heels he started to flee that place because he was too shit-scared to face what lay beyond the visible alley.

_But what if it indeed is a human in actual pain and not (god-forbid) a two-headed monster waiting for his next victim to fall prey for the far-too-simple trick of luring curious passer-bys into a dark alley?_

Switching on his cellphone flash light he hesitantly walked towards the source of the sound.

 

Laying in front of him was a boy curled up in a ball, violently shivering and possibly sobbing too. Taken aback from the scene in front of him it took Chanyeol a while to find his voice.

"Oh god.. I..uhm, could I help you?"

_He seems to be in a lot of pain._

"Err.. excuse me, but.. um.. are you okay?

No response.

He knelt down on the filthy, garbage covered ground and noticed that not only the boy's arms but also his face was covered with bruises black and blue. The clothes he wore were far too thin yet too large for his frail body. Chanyeol almost instantly removed his jacket and placed it on the boy and was suprised when the shivering boy shot up and moved back up against the wall. His face expressed profound shock and fear which made Chanyeol throw his hands up

"Oh no.. I didn't umm.. I'm sorry if I alarmed you I'm sorry." he informed the boy, stuttering, utterly confused by the whole ordeal. 

The harsh weather didn't help the situation and without the jacket the air felt like needles against his skin trying to pry their way in despite his thick sweater.

"I just thought you could use my jacket you sounded like you were...." Chanyeol's voice trailed off as he couldn't fathom who or what could have caused those large contusions on the boy's face.

"Oh shit, that must hurt a lot, oh my god" Chanyeol exclaimed kneeling back again and examining the boy's face. He carefully lifted his face up and ran his thumb softly across the boy's left cheek where the skin was not broken unlike his right cheek which wasn't only bruised but was bleeding as well. It took Chanyeol a while to realise that the boy now was taking short and quick breaths as chest was rising and falling too rapidly; as if he was bracing himself for danger. His eyes were wide open and filled with pure terror.

"Hey, hey you need to know I'm not gonna hurt you. I won't hurt you I promise."

The fear in his eyes didn't seem to waver

"I'm going to take you to my hospital now okay?"

No response. Just two big shaky eyes staring back into Chanyeol’s with horror

"Can you stand up?”

The boy had squeezed his eyes shut and was not ready to talk back.

“I’ll bring my car my over in a second and we’re going to the hospital okay?”

Just as Chanyeol started to rise he felt feeble hands grab his ankle.

“Please...no… not the.. not the hospital. The cops..I can’t. Please don’t” The boy begged in a strained voice gasping between words.

_Oh crap this is some weird shit I’m getting myself into._

“I’ll be back in minute don’t worry”

Parking his car in front of the alley Chanyeol realized that that the boy was no more near the dumpster. In the far end of the lane he could see the silhouette of a hunched soul dragging his feet. Clearly the boy didn’t want his help but something within him couldn’t just let it go. He wanted to help him.

_I need to help him_

There was no way the boy could outrun Chanyeol.

“Look I don’t know why you’re running away, but I’m not going to hurt you.” Standing stiff against the wall the boy was looking with fear stricken eyes yet again. Chanyeol felt like monster at that moment and the boy a caged animal.

“Please… p-please d-don’t please don’t” the boy whimpered shivering with fear.

“But…. “

“Please no-not th-the hospital, not the hospital” the boy cried.

“Okay, okay, okay alright but let me help you, I can help you.”

“No! Don’t touch me, don’t!” the boy spoke in a raspy voice

“Please let me help you” Chanyeol reached out to help him up.

“Get away from me! P-Please don’t touch me!”

“God dammit you’ll freeze out here!” Chanyeol snapped at him and tried scooping up the boy. He was light and fragile and Chanyeol was afraid the boy might crumble into pieces if he wasn’t careful.

The boy resisted and squirmed but his strongest efforts were to no avail.

_He is so weak._

He shoved him the backseat as there was no way in hell Chanyeol was letting this boy freeze to death.

The ride home was rather a quiet one. Maybe he fell asleep or maybe he passed out. Either way Chanyeol was taking him home. The unforgiving weather would’ve probably frozen him to death.

_This is wrong on so many levels. This is almost like kidnapping._

_No, helping a homeless person slash possible drug addict slash possible pick-pocketer isn’t a crime. I’ll leave him after I give him first aid. Yeah. This isn’t wrong_

He picked the boy with ease and ushered himself into his apartment. Laying the boy down on his king sized bed, he turned up the heat in the room and tucked him under warm blankets surrounding him with feather pillows. Even though a warm night’s sleep won’t be able to fix what’s broken, it was something. Better than the freezing cold outside.

Chanyeol then plopped himself on the other side of the bed and wondered what must be the boy’s story. He could be in his teens or early twenties Chanyeol couldn’t tell for sure. He was beaten up badly. Maybe he stole something and that’s why couldn’t get the cops involved. Or maybe it was something entirely different. Luckily he wasn’t on call for the next two days so Chanyeol didn’t have to worry about waking up early and hence his thoughts that’d occupied him with the strange incident sent him off drifting into a dreamless sleep.

 

Chanyeol woke up way past lunch time to find the boy sound asleep and went to the bathroom to freshen up. He came back to the room to find the boy sitting up with his hands over his face to muffle his vehement sobbings.

“Hey hey, hey it’s okay you can cry if you want, it’s okay.” Taking a tissue he dabbed his flushed damp cheeks. The boy flinched at every dab looking away from Chanyeol’s direction. 

“Take this” Chanyeol offered a glass of water with a tablet in his hand. “It’s a painkiller, I know you’re probably in a lot of pain right now” The boy’s only response was more sobbing as he hesitantly took the pill.

 

 

After what seemed like forever the boy had finally stopped crying and just looked pure exhausted.

“Where is home?”

“I-I- don’t have one-- -- not anymore”

“Oh.” Chanyeol sighed. There was too much sadness in his eyes even without his gushing tears.

“I’m gonna apply some medicine on your wounds. Um.. if you don’t mind could you.. uh—could you take off your shirt. I need to know how hurt you are”

 

He took a look at Chanyeol with glassy emotionless eyes. He knew this man was a monster hiding behind a human mask. Monsters who pretending to be human for too long were the most vicious ones, the one causing the most damage. He’d seen them all. Maybe this would be the last one to cause him pain. Giving up is easier than trying to pull yourself up everytime you’re thrown down. Maybe he should stop trying to so bad to live anymore.

 

The boy carefully unbuttoned his shirt and squeezed his eyes shut as the monster came closer still pretending to be human.

Chanyeol didn’t understand why the boy was still so scared of him shaking like a leaf as he watched him remove his shirt.

“Holy shit!” Chanyeol exclaimed loudly.

It must have startled the boy because now he was looking at him again with those fearful eyes.

“Oh my god..”

Chanyeol kneeled down beside the bed looking at the boy’s damage with eyes that threatened to leak at any moment.

“You need to come with me to the hospital even though I know you don’t want to” Chanyeol informed with a frown.

“No! No please – p-please don’t please don’t. Please.”

“But why?!” Chanyeol yelled feeling agitated by the situation.

“I- I- am okay, really this is f-f-fine I- -- am a-alright” The boy replied, frightened with tears running down his face.

His eyes expressed more than his words and his wounds spoke louder than anything he could ever say.

There was this unwavering sadness within the boy that Chanyeol never wanted to see again. He wanted to fix him and put all his tears and sorrows somewhere really away where no one would be able to reach them; not even Chanyeol. Chanyeol knew he couldn’t force this boy physically to go to the hospital because even with his slightest touch he was afraid it may shatter him into pieces.

“You’re lying. You’re not fine” Chanyeol mumbled sadly as he went to bring his emergency kit.

It took a while but even if he stitched up most of his cuts and injected him with painkillers and gave him a bunch of pills to heal him, he knew the boy’s heart was broken beyond repair with the way he sat stiff yet shaking with fear.

Chanyeol cleaned up the place throwing away the bandages and empty syringes and came back to find boy clutching fistful of sheets and looking at him with tired eyes.

“Even though I tried my best I still insist on visiting a senior doctor. You could have broken ribs or internal bleeding you know”

“No! I-I am fine now Really—I am. Look if you send me a-away t-to the hospital, th-they won’t let you have..me. They won’t let you..”

“What? Let me fix your wounds? Yeah I already did my best but they would’ve done a better job than ‘me” Chanyeol responded utterly confused.

“I promise you, they won’t let you-- they will lock me up a prison for sure and I know you really want to so please stop pretending and get it over with.” The boy sobbed.

“They won’t let me what?” Chanyeol inquired still puzzled.

“…..”

“They won’t let me do what exactly?”

“…you’re really one of those… You want me to accept my fate huh?---- I have.” The boy said, showing an emotion other than fear and shock for the first time since they’d met. It was sadness so bitter that it stung with an undertone of submission.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talkin-----“

 

It then dawned on Chanyeol slowly, as he watched the boy on the verge of crying yet again.

 

For a moment Chanyeol felt his heart stop beating.

 

The boy was never involved in a fight. His newer bruises did a good job to hide the previous scars but not quite so efficiently. No amount of crying could fix his pain. His soul was crushed and stepped on over and over and over again, to such an extent that all the boy saw was monsters around him. He was never involved in a fight. His contused and blue skin, his corroded wrists and scars that bruised as they healed were never involved in a fight. And Chanyeol only wished he’d been in one and not the cruel reality instead.

He couldn’t look away from the boy whose hands were covering the face sobbing with shoulders that shuddered with pain, and that’s when he felt his cheeks getting damp.

Chanyeol was now crying as well.

“I’m sorry I’m so so sorry” Chanyeol’s voice cracked as he tried to calm himself down.

“What---“

“I didn’t know what you – were thinking when I brought you here. I still don’t know what you’re thinking of me. But I promise you… I’d never hurt you. And I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I scared you. I- I am sorry I frightened you for so long. I’m so sorry” Chanyeol spoke between sobs.

“Please stop…”

“I’m not going to hurt you—“ Chanyeol replied.

“Wha- then why?"

“This isn’t a cage. The front door locks from the inside. You can get out of here whenever. But.. but please stay.”

_Please stay_

“Why..”

“I am so sorry” Chanyeol didn’t realise himself grabbing his coat as he ran out his door and he didn’t stop running until he reached the local bar. The sun was setting beyond the horizon. He sat himself down in the far corner of the pub panting and still very shaken by the boy.

He wasn’t fond of getting drunk but he felt like he needed it tonight. The door to his house could be opened from the inside so the boy could leave whenever he wanted to.

_Please don’t leave. Please be there when I’m back._

He’d never met him before or even knew his name, but he wanted to protect him. He felt a strong need to protect him.

Chanyeol’s never felt like a monster before until tonight. It now all came to him; why the boy looked so shocked and petrified. It was because he thought Chanyeol was the monster. All these years of luxury and happiness and it was the first time in his life he found his heart aching with the pain of another human.

Chanyeol knew better than to get drunk senseless. In less than 20 hours he had to be back for shift.

It wasn’t until midnight that Chanyeol found himself going back to his place. Punching in the passcode he let himself in.

The apartment was dark, pitch black.

_Ofcourse he left._

Chanyeol made himself a milkshake to unclog his drunk brain and went into his bedroom.

He felt something move under the sheets.

Chanyeol’s drunk senses now perked up and alarmed to find the boy was still there on his bed taking deep and slow breaths.

He tucked him carefully in before going to sleep on the couch which was surprisingly comfortable enough for drunk-Chanyeol.

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol woke up the next morning slightly hungover and wishing he hadn’t taken that stupid decision since his next shift was going to start in a few hours.

The broken soul was still asleep looking like a worn out rag-doll and that’s when Chanyeol realized that he’d left the boy hungry for a full day and didn’t offer him any food at all.

Cursing himself mentally he began to prepare an elaborate breakfast of scrambled eggs and bacon sandwiches with sausage and OJ. 

He neatly placed the food on a tray and walked into the bedroom to find the boy now sitting on the bed with head buried in his knees and fingers harshly clutching his arms on the verge of breaking his skin. Not wanting to cause alarm, Chanyeol softly said “I’ve made us breakfast.”

His eyes widened with surprise as he looked up from his knees and his body was on full alert as Chanyeol slowly approached the other side of bed with a tray full of food that looked too good to be real.

Chanyeol separated their plates and started eating on his own as a form of prompt. The bewildered boy took a while to reach towards his plate as he carefully lifted his sandwich for he was afraid he may stain those pearly white sheets.

Chanyeol watched, enchanted by the way his fingers wrapped around the sandwich and the way his lips moved slowly and quietly and the way his delicate hands held the glass, his focused gaze not once lifting up to meet Chanyeol’s.

“I am not going to hurt you” Chanyeol reassuringly informed in case the boy had lingering doubts, before departing with the dishes back to the kitchen.

_I will never hurt you._

Chanyeol felt a strange kind of searing pain across his chest, his heart emitting strong hatred towards the devils who’d been the cause of this fallen angel’s pain.He returned from the kitchen and realised he didn’t even know the boy’s name neither did he know his.

“I’m sorry I haven’t introduced myself even though you’ve been here for more than day”

The boy hesitantly met his gaze before quickly looking down again focusing on his fidgeting hands.

“So, um.. I’m Chanyeol. A first year doctor on Soenja Hospitals, I uhh have a 16 hour shift starting in an hour and umm, the front door can be opened from the inside” He gestured towards the door.

“I want you to know you can leave whenever you want, but I’d rather you not… I want you to stay. Stay until you’re healed.”

The boy’s messy hair fell across his eyes veiling his expression.

“You can use the bathroom and my laundered clothes, please use anything you want. Is there… umm, is there anyone you’d like to call?”

His expressions remained blank.

“I’ll send take-out for your lunch and dinner and I’ll tell the delivery guy to leave it by the door, so you know.. uh, you take the food in whenever you feel safe.” Chanyeol continued, knowing he would probably never feel safe enough.

Chanyeol picked up his starched white coat along with his bag and headed out.

“The front door’s code is 1234 in case you feel like taking a walk outside” Chanyeol said before leaving for work.

He spent the day thinking about the boy and those 16 hours passed by very painfully slow like they were the longest hours of his life.

He reached his apartment just as the first rays of the sun surfaced from the beyond the horizon.

Sleeping on the couch instead of the bed, Chanyeol found the boy amidst a bad dream. He was whimpering with tears running down.

Grasping his cold frail hand, Chanyeol whispered softly “It’s okay, everything is going to be okay I’m not going to hurt you” He chanted begging his prayers to heal what’s broken.

 

 

 

 

 

“My name is Baekhyun” the boy spoke after days of silent conversations involving quick exchange of glances with awkward smiles and nods.

“Oh.. wow that’s a nice name” Chanyeol said smiling softly as he made dinner.

“I wanted to thank you for the clothes you bought me, they.. umm they fit me well” Baekhyun thanked nibbling on his lower lip as he spoke.

“Come on, let’s have dinner in the living room” Chanyeol said still smiling as he took the dinner plates into the living area.

After an hour and a whole load of cheese pasta Baekhyun was now resting his head the sofa. It was only after switching the tv off that Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was asleep. His pale cheekbones sloped downwards into his curved pink pout. Beneath the healing wounds he could see how smooth his skin was and how long his lashes were.

Chanyeol started to lift him in his arms, when suddenly Baekhyun jerked awake and pushed Chanyeol with all his might making him fall on the floor.

In the past week he’d noted the few things he was not supposed to do around Baekhyun.

1\. Don’t touch him without his conscious self being aware of the situation as it scares him to the point he has a panic attack.

2\. Don’t ask him about his family or past or anything personal as it hurts him to the point he cries.

_3\. And for the love of god don’t stare at him for too long for he is beautiful to the point that he could almost be an angel._

 

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun mumbled in a defeated tone.

“Actually I’m sorry I just thought you would be more comfortable on the bed, since you know very well how comfortable this dumb couch is” Chanyeol laughed it off, to lighten the tense atmosphere.

“You don’t have to sleep out here. My bed is big enough for three people to fit in there even you know that.”

Baekhyun eyed him uncomfortably.

“I’m not forcing you, just suggesting since I can see your neck and shoulders are always strained in pain. And don’t lie that they’re not. You can lie to yourself but not to a doctor.” Chanyeol hoped he didn’t misunderstand his concern for something else;  _something sinister._

Baekhyun looked at him for few seconds trying to read his intentions before giving a slight nod.

The first couple of nights went by quite peacefully because now Chanyeol didn’t have to worry whether Baekhyun had his blanket on, if the temperature was right in the living room. They both slept on the far ends of the bed leaving a large gap between them. Chanyeol didn’t want Baekhyun to be afraid of anything,  _especially of Chanyeol._

 

 

 

 

_“God you’re being so noisy tonight!”_

_“Where is he?”_

_“Shut up. Don’t talk”_

_“Stop —Please tell me“_

_“I need you to behave Baek you’re ruining the mood, I need you to be quiet.”_

_“Where is my brother?”_

_“Do you want me to hurt you baby? Do you now huh?”_

_“…”_

_“Answer me dammit! Do you **want**  me to hurt you?”_

_“No—N-No no, no no”_

_“But you do, don’t you? I know you do..”_

_“Stop it, stop please ple-ease stop no, please! No!”_

 

“Wake up. Baekhyun wake up, it’s just a dream it’s okay, I’m here. It’s okay, you're okay. I'm here and I’m not going to hurt you” Chanyeol held him close as Baekhyun trembled in his arms gripping the front of Chanyeol’s shirt sobbing loudly.

“You're okay, I’m not going to hurt you” Chanyeol’s heart ached as he held Baekhyun, feeling his tears seep through his shirt. Kissing Baekhyun’s soft hair, Chanyeol realised this was the first time Baekhyun allowed him so near to himself. Chanyeol held him close shedding tears in silence. Darkness enveloped them on that moonlit night. 

"It's okay, I'm here. It's okay." Chanyeol chanted as he rocked Baekhyun in his arms. It seemed to work because Baekhyun didn't pull away but rather he loosened his grip gradually until he fell asleep in Chanyeol's embrace.

 

 

2 weeks passed by quickly and they grew more comfortable around each other. Despite the occasional nightmares, some sunny days brought Chanyeol a gift so precious he wished he could preserve it in a box forever.

“Want to have dinner in some place fancy tonight?” Chanyeol asked hesistantly as he knew Baekhyun feared going outside.

“Why?” Baekhyun frowned, confused by the question.

“Well you were telling me last night that you always wanted to try Italian food and I know of a really nice place downtown and it’s completely up to you though… So do you want to go?” Chanyeol asked expectantly.

“Okay” Baekhyun replied.

“Really? You really will?” Chanyeol excitedly chirped, overwhelmed with the idea of bringing Baekhyun out.

“Yeah, I mean sure okay I will” Baekhyun’s cheeks grew pink as he gave a shy smile before returning back to the kitchen.

And that was the gift Chanyeol cherished the most and would give anything to get a glimpse of it again.

 

 

 

“See it wasn’t so bad now was it?” Chanyeol looked over at the passenger seat where Baekhyun sat smiling with closed eyes letting the wind caress his soft face; his hair messily flowing about his forehead.

“It wasn’t” Baekhyun’s smile grew wider and before Chanyeol could see, he wiped away a single tear which leaked from the corner of his still-closed eyes.

This was too surreal. This feeling; this happiness was too dangerous. He felt he could get used to this. He wanted to get used to this.

But he knew he couldn’t.

_He knew he shouldn’t._

“You go ahead inside. I have to buy some groceries I’ll be back soon.” Chanyeol dropped Baekhyun in front of their apartment building before driving away merrily thinking about how great the night was.

 

 

“My shift will end tomorrow evening and we can go there again if you want.. Do you want to?” Chanyeol asked placing the groceries in the refrigerator. Baekhyun was oddly quiet since their return from the restaurant.

_Maybe this is all too quick for him._

“Chanyeol...” Baekhyun’s voice was almost inaudibly soft as he dropped his gaze down, head hanging low with his fringes concealing the emotion behind his eyes.

Chanyeol kneeled in front of Baekhyun’s chair trying to look into his eyes.

“What is it? It’s okay if you don’t want to go, I’m sorry I know this is too much for you. I’ll just order chinese take-out instead” Chanyeol replied gently holding Baekhyun’s hands between his larger ones realizing then how small and slender his fingers were and how tiny his wrist was compared to his.

“Chanyeol, I’m okay now. It’s been over two weeks and I think I have over-stayed my welcome here. My wounds are healed as well.” Baekhyun explained not lifting up his eyes to meet Chanyeol’s worried gaze.

“I have to go now.” Baekhyun didn’t pull away his hands like he usually does. He let Chanyeol’s thumb graze the back of his hand. He met Chanyeol’s eyes with a pained look. As if the words coming out of his mouth didn’t carry the meaning they were supposed to.

He had never felt safer in his life. But he couldn’t just stay even though he wanted to.

“You don’t have to go” Chanyeol whispered with pleading eyes.

“I will take care of you. You said you don’t have a home. Let me take care of you Baekhyun. I don’t know why, but I need to protect you.”

_Let me protect you._

“I know you don’t understand because neither do I. But please stay… stay with me.” Chanyeol pled.

“Why..?”

“I don’t know Baekhyun, I wish I knew but I don’t.”

“I have things to take care of.”

“Then let me help you take care of them Baekhyun.”

“I have to do this on my own.”

“Please…”

“You’re making this hard for me. You promised you wouldn’t force me Chanyeol.”

“I’m sorry, I know.. I’m sorry” Just as those fingers left Baekhyun’s hands he felt like he had lost something. The warmth enveloping his skin wasn’t the only thing his hands were going to miss.

 

The next morning Chanyeol woke up alone on his side of the bed. Panicking, he checked the bathroom and much to his relief it was locked. He could hear the shower running and he then remembered last night’s conversation.

He was so used to Baekhyun being around that he’d felt lost and empty. But he should’ve known that he wasn’t going to stay forever.

Baekhyun surely wouldn’t leave him without telling…  _would he?_

He was used to waking up to find Baekhyun lying on his side of the bed, dead asleep and making weird noises while he slept.

He was used to tucking him in firmly before leaving for work.

He was used to worrying about that boy all day long.

 

While at work, Chanyeol thought about all the possible ways to convince Baekhyun into letting him help with his mess whatever it was.

He’d give him a cell phone and note all the possible locations where he could find him at. At this point he was too emotionally involved with Baekhyun to be able to just let him go.

And that’s when he realised that even though he had a vague idea of Baekhyun’s sufferings, he had no idea who the people behind his pain were and what troubles loomed around his life. He needed to know more, he  _wanted_  to know more.

_Tonight after work, I’ll talk with him._

 

He parked his car and walked towards his apartment as the midnight air whistled into his ears. A sense of dread gathered in his stomach when he saw the apartment was too quiet and far too dark. He slowly opened the front door only be welcomed by darkness and dry still air.

 

Switching on the lights he found all the clothes he’d bought Baekhyun neatly folded and kept on the desk. His stomach dropped as he picked up the note beside the pile reading the words Baekhyun didn’t have the courage to tell him in person.

 

_Sorry and thank you for everything._

_You are the nicest person I’ve ever come across and I mean it._

_I’m sorry for the all the trouble I caused you._

_I’ll come back and thank you in person once I’ve taken care of my mess._

_I’m sorry Chanyeol._

_Until then, this is goodbye._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Mr. Han, I need to have a word with you”

Chanyeol waited almost three weeks for Baekhyun to show up at his door or atleast comeback to thank him in person like he had promised. But it’d been 17 days and Baekhyun hadn’t kept his word. Chanyeol grew impatient by the hour and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remove that boy’s broken image from his mind.

He racked his brain for possible ways to contact him but how does one find a person in this big city when all he knew was his first name?

“What is it Doctor Park?”

“I need to access the hospital’s main database. I’m looking for a patient and I need your help.”

 

 

 

 

[353 matches found]

_Oh god this is going to take a long time._

 

There was a possibility that Baekhyun had never been to Soenja Hospitals but it was worth giving a shot. After an hour of looking through each “Baekhyun” who’d ever stepped into any of the Soenja Hospitals in the city, he came across the profile of a “Byun Baekhyun” admitted two years ago.

Diagnosis: Right arm- Fractured Ulna and Right arm- sprained wrist.

Reason for visit: Fallen down a flight of stairs.

_Yeah that sounds convincing._

According to the report his health insurance policy didn’t cover all the charges and some amount had to be paid in cash. The age indicated that this “Baekhyun” was only a couple years younger than Chanyeol himself and he had a male sibling along with him during the visit.

Chanyeol then remembered those nightmares where Baekhyun cried for his brother and was almost certain that this “Baekhyun” was the one.

There was no contact information provided though and Chanyeol found himself back to square one.

 

 

“Doctor Suho, Can I have a minute with you?” Chanyeol particularly disliked this senior doctor but he couldn’t access his patient files without his permission.

“I need your patient files from two years ago” Chanyeol asked, knowing he wouldn’t give it to him that easily.

“And why would you need that, kiddo?”

Chanyeol gritted his teeth underneath his smile. He hated being called a kiddo and Dr. Suho knew that.

_Just pretend and be polite._

“It’s just that I found out my childhood friend was your patient and his old number is not in use anymore, so I was wondering if --”

“So you were wondering if you could get his contact information from my records.”

“Well.. yeah”

“Don’t you know anything about doctor-patient confidentiality? I’m sorry kid, it’s against the rules” Dr. Suho smirked at him walking away as he hummed softly at his victory.

“Dr. Suho, wait! This—this is really important for me. Isn’t there any way I can get his information?”

“Ofcourse there is.”

“What? How?”

“Cover my shifts this week and I’ll let you have his number.”

Chanyeol gaped at him.

“And cover my shifts next week and I’ll let you have his address.”

“Yeah right” Chanyeol scoffed at his ridiculous offer before walking away. If he did both their shifts it meant no sleep for 7 days straight plus double the amount of patients and they both knew it was humanly impossible.

 

Somehow after his 18 hour shift, Chanyeol found himself standing in front of Dr. Suho with his head hung low.

“I’ll do it.” He said mumbling under his breath.

“What was that, kid? Did you say something?” Dr. Suho asked in a teasing tone.

“I said I’ll do it! I’ll cover your shifts. Just, please… let me contact my friend.”

“You do realize that even if I give you the access you may not find any contact information at all”

“Yes I know. But atleast let me try. Please Dr. Suho.” Chanyeol stared at him intently.

He felt Dr. Suho’s gaze scrutinizing him for a moment before softening down as he spoke.

“Hey kid, relax. I’ll give it if you want it so bad.”

Chanyeol felt Dr. Suho giving him a sympathetic smile which was odd because he’d never seen him smile in the past year.

“I’ll let you off the hook today because you look like shit but that doesn’t mean I’m persuadable okay? Cover my shift tomorrow and you’ll get your reward.” Picking up his stethoscope Dr. Suho started to walk.

“But I’m off tomorrow!” Chanyeol joked.

“Hey kid, don’t test my generousity!” Dr. Suho shouted back.

Chanyeol for the first time didn’t mind being called a kid by that grumpy old man. Not one bit.

 

 

 

He found a contact address and a phone number provided in the Patient information and Chanyeol thanked all the stars in the sky when someone finally answered the number. But to his dismay the voice on the other side belonged to an old lady.

“Hello, can I speak to Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol asked biting his lips in anticipation.

“Why?”

“I just need to speak with him”

“But I asked why?” The old lady reiterated.

“I don’t know it’s personal. Who are you anyway?”

“Perhaps you mean to do business with him.”

“Err.. yes. Yes I do so please put him on the line.” Chanyeol replied agitated.

“Hold on a minute” The old lady replied shuffling her slow feet.

After what seemed like hours someone spoke but again it wasn’t Baekhyun.

“What is it?” The heavy voice belonged to an older male.

“Don’t you people not understand? I said I want Baekhyun. Is he there or not!?”

“Okay. Very specific huh.. 700$ in cash. 7th Cartel Street at 6pm.”

And with that, the man hung up and Chanyeol stood there speechless.

_Holy shit what just happened.._

 

 

As demanded he drove around Cartel Street at 6 and there he was. His hands were tied and two men stood beside him trying to stop him from getting away.

Chanyeol strode towards them angrily; his heart felt like it was on fire.

“We’re sorry we can offer better but since you asked  _specifically_  for this one, he’s your trouble now.”

The men untied him and shoved the sobbing boy towards Chanyeol and turned to walk away.

Chanyeol felt anger pouring out of his veins, he was so furious and livid he almost ran towards those men, when suddenly his attention focused back on Baekhyun who was on the ground on his bare knees.

His dark eyeliner was smudged all over his cheeks flowing along with his tears and his skimpy black mesh clothes did a terrible job of covering his body.

Chanyeol’s eyes welled up as he saw the amount of newer scars around Baekhyun’s wrists and neck.

“No! Let go of me!” He resisted Chanyeol’s hold around him trying to wriggle his way out.

“Baekhyun it’s not what you think! I’m not going to hurt you!”

_I’m not going to hurt you Baekhyun. I promise I would never hurt you._

“No! Let me go..” His voice broke as he started sobbing against Chanyeol.

“It’s okay I’m not going to hurt you. I promise I won’t hurt you” Pressing Baekhyun’s fragile body against his own, Chanyeol hugged him close, his eyes tearing up as Baekhyun stopped fidgeting and slowly went limp in his arms.

“Baekhyun, can you hear me? Baekhyun?” Chanyeol checked for his breathing and his pulse as he just lay unconscious in his arms.

He lifted him up gently and carried him into his car. Covering his body with a jacket and a spare scarf against the cold winds, Chanyeol drove home.

 

 

 

 

“Are you awake now?”

Baekhyun blinked several times before his eyes adjusted to the dim nightlight. Chanyeol sat beside his bed, hands clasped together underneath his chin, his brows knitted with concern.

He quickly moved up against the bedrest, away from Chanyeol’s reach.

“It’s okay, Baekhyun it’s me. Chanyeol.” Switching on the lights he realised Baekhyun was looking back at him the same way he did the first time they met.

For a few moments Baekhyun watched him, trembling with fear.

“It’s me, I’m not going to hurt you Baekhyun” His voice shook as he spoke.

For a moment he thought he saw familiarity in those frightened eyes and before he could reach out to him, Baekhyun launched himself towards Chanyeol grabbing the front his shirt as he cried.

Chanyeol pulled him closer wrapping his arms around him, he enveloped his pale shoulders and his shaking body.

“I wanted to come back, Chanyeol. But they didn’t let me leave.”

“It’s okay I’m here now. You’re going to be okay.” Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face, his thumbs swiping away his tears.

Baekhyun hugged him again tightly until there was no strength left in his weakened body.

“It’s really you. You found me.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Well look who’s back” the burly man in a big furry coat spoke, his voice booming across the room.

The place was dark almost like sunlight never reached its windows. Smoke and dull music filled the empty souls as women, bodies half-covered sat on men with drunk eyes.

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun’s voice cracked with fear.

“Sorry? You’re sorry?” the man got up and walked towards Baekhyun, placing his large hand on his thin neck as he pushed him harshly against the walls covered with dust and murals.

“No. I’m sorry for being too kind with you and too lenient. I should’ve have just buried you along with your brother” The man spoke through gritted teeth spewing words that cut through Baekhyun’s heart.

“What do you mean, Jin? Where is my brother? I’ll do anything please tell me where is he. I’ll never leave you again.. please tell me.” Baekhyun struggled under the Jin’s hold gasping for air.

“Your brother is dead.” Jin tightened his grip around his neck.

“You shouldn’t have left me Baekhyun. Where were you the past two weeks, do you know how much I’ve missed you, baby?” Baekhyun squeezed his eyes shut holding back his tears. He knew how much Jin liked to see him cry.

“Take him to my room and tie him there.” He let go of Baekhyun making him fall down in a heap.

 

Baekhyun didn’t bother resisting the men who dragged him into the dark musky room he hated, knowing it was mistake to come back here.

But he had to come back.

For his brother.

_His dead brother._

Cruel thoughts swirled in his mind.

His heart then felt as ease thinking about the warm smile and those kind eyes looking after him for the past two weeks. He thought about Chanyeol and wondered what he’d done to deserve his care and concern.

He’s been running away from these people for the past 4 years only to find himself back here every single time. But it was bearable with his brother being there around. Now that he’s gone he didn’t know if he wanted to live anymore.

_Hyung why did you leave me? You promised you’d never leave me._

The sharp wires cut his wrists; he resigned from trying to escape, he knew what was about to happen. He just sat in the dimly lit room as Jin entered with those malevolent eyes and his sadistic smile.

 

 

 

 

 

\---

 

Chanyeol woke up with Baekhyun in his arms breathing quietly as his hair fell softly over his closed eyelids. Lifting his hand, Chanyeol ever so slightly brushed his fringes away tucking his hair behind his ears.

Baekhyun woke up fluttering his eyes open, looking up at Chanyeol with drowsy eyes and Chanyeol could swear at that moment that angels really do exist on Earth.

Baekhyun then proceeded to shove his face into Chanyeol’s chest burying himself in Chanyeol’s embrace.

“Let me sleep a little longer because if this is a dream, I don’t want to wake up.”

“Hey, look at me” Chanyeol tipped the younger’s chin upwards.

“This is not a dream. I’m really here and I am not going to hurt you.” Chanyeol whispered.

"How did you find me?" 

"Doesn't matter. But now that you're here I wont let them hurt you anymore."

“No Chanyeol.” Baekhyun gave him a broken smile.

“I have to leave. If I don’t go back they are going to kill me and….and I’ll be dead just like my brother” Baekhyun kept wriggling his way back into Chanyeol’s embrace.”

“What are you talking about?” Chanyeol pulled away looking into Baekhyun’s teary eyes.

“They said my brother is dead.” His hands trembled as he spoke.

“He’s dead. He’s fucking dead and he left me here all by myself to take care of this mess and I don’t know what to do Chanyeol. I don’t know what to do…”

“What- I don’t understand. Who are  _they_? What mess? What do they want Baekhyun? Look at me.”

“Why do you care so much Chanyeol? You shouldn’t have-- why did you come looking for me?” Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with sorrowed eyes.

“It’s because—because you reminded me of a boy... I was too young back then but I feel I should’ve done something. Something to save him.” Chanyeol held Baekhyun’s face caressing it softly.

“He used to live in the neighborhood. One day I was outside and I heard him cry so I went up to their house and saw his dad was beating him until there was blood running down his face. He looked at me peeking through the window and I could see the sadness in his eyes. But I didn’t do anything. I just stood there and cried. The next day I saw they’d moved away. I wish I knew what became of him. The fact that I didn't even tell anyone still stings my heart.”

Baekhyun was crying now.

“I’m not going to stand and watch you getting hurt by them. I never want to see you cry. Because when you cry, my heart aches.” Chanyeol pulled him closer and Baekhyun buried his damp face in the older’s shoulder.

Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun was 16 when his mother passed away leaving him and his brother with their stepdad who took over their business, but without their mother they didn’t have anyone responsible enough to run it efficiently hence within a couple of years they went bankrupt. Their step dad took his way out to alcoholism and gambling and found himself in a never ending debt.

He also learned that Baekhyun had to drop out of college when he was 19 because their stepdad disappeared leaving the debt behind for the brothers. Baekhyun started working multiple small jobs but it wasn’t enough and later started working for Jin with his brother because of the gambling debt left behind by their stepdad. Jin took a sick interest in Baekhyun and started using him, selling him to different men each night to earn money while Baekhyun’s brother did nothing to stop them. And now his brother was dead too leaving Baekhyun to deal with Jin and his men all alone.

 

They lay there all afternoon; and by evening Chanyeol had learned all about Baekhyun and his past.

 

“You can’t do that. I won’t let you do that for me”

“I have more money than I know what to do with. And I’m doing this no matter what you say.”

“But—“

“I am going to pay them your debt. I’m too invested in you now, you can’t stop me.”

“Chanyeol..”

“Please trust me. I’m not going to hurt you or let anyone hurt you Baekhyun.”

 

 

 

The sunrays stung Baekhyun’s eyes as he woke up slowly lifting his wrists to see them neatly bandaged. He smiled thinking about Chanyeol carefully applying medicine on his wounds each time he got hurt. He’d never had anyone take care of him for years. Even when his brother was around, he made sure Jin didn’t kill Baekhyun but he never stopped them from hurting him. He could’ve stopped them, Jin would’ve listen to him, but he never did. His bitter feelings grew as got up from the bed and looked around for Chanyeol.

_That’s weird. Chanyeol told me his shift didn’t start until quite late in the evening._

_Where is he now?_

Looking around the kitchen he thought he’d make Chanyeol something to eat. That’s the least he can do for the man who basically saved him. He took out a few eggs and started boiling some pasta as he cut the vegetables.

Suddenly an eerie thought crossed his mind and he almost dropped the kitchen knife.

“No Chanyeol. No, no no.” Picking up his coat he ran out the door his heart pounding on his chest as he thought about last night’s conversation.

_No Chanyeol, why didn’t you tell me?_

His vision became blurry as he sped across the street.

_Wait for me Chanyeol. Please wait for me._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The morning air was cool and breezy. The sun was barely up, peeking from behind the cloudy horizon. The birds were noisy yet cheerful as they flew across the city in attempts to wake up sleepy office workers.

Baekhyun was whimpering in his sleep with a frown on his face. Lifting his index finger, Chanyeol smoothened the crease between his troubled eyebrows.

Brushing Baekhyun’s soft hair back, he traced simple lines along his face with soft feathery touches. Chanyeol felt like he could touch Baekhyun’s face like this forever. He could spend forever watch him breathe in and out while he slept like this so peaceful in his arms. He could spend all his life taking care of him. He could hold him like this for an eternity; if not more.

He kissed his temple softly before going to into the shower. He wanted to lie there with Baekhyun and watch his rhythmic breathing and hold him as he slept but he had important things to sort out first.

“Mom, sorry I called so early but I figured I could use a favor”

 

 

 

 

“Thank you Doctor Park for choosing us as your transaction medium. It was our pleasure and we hope to see you again.”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol knocked on the enormous rusty door which quite frankly was very hard to locate despite its peculiarity. He didn’t even know that this part of town actually existed. It was in a dark alley lain in the darker corners of the darkest parts of the city. Ofcourse he had to make several phone calls relaying back and forth before he finally found out where he could meet this ‘Jin’ person.

“Seriously? Our clients don’t start working until evening hours.”

“I’m not a customer. My name is Chanyeol. I talked on the phone with someone who said I could meet Jin here.”

The man closed the door and disappeared for several minutes before returning back.

“Come on in.”

Chanyeol hated the dark and this place with the quintessential example of what darkness really meant. The room smelled like moss and thick air and it took him a while to adjust to the dim lights.

“Welcome to paradise lost, you can literally get your hands on anything or  _anyone_  --- wait." The guy paused squinting his eyes before speaking again. "Aren’t you the guy who hired Baekhyun a couple days ago?” The skinny guy was smoking a cigar the size of his hand itself.

“I’m here to talk to Jin. I have a proposition he might be interested in.” Chanyeol coughed as the smokey fumes slithered around him.

“Oh would ya look at that, Mr. fancy here, using his fancy words.” The skinny guy mocked Chanyeol.

He then leaned in close a few inches away from Chanyeol’s ear and said in an explicitly teasing tone. “You’re in big trouble fancy boy”

Before his body could react, he felt his arms being twisted behind his back. Crying out in pain he saw sturdy men with blatant grins on their faces, pull him into a room far deep into the dungeon like place.

With a loud thump, Chanyeol fell face-first onto the dusty unfinished floor. It was like the construction of this place was never completed and now there he was kneeling on the half-cemented floor, pain shooting up his spine from the impact. Sat in front of him was a man with an almost naked woman on his lap.

“So I’ve heard you’re the one my Baekhyun has been running to, is that right?” The man, presumably Jin, spoke as his voice reverberated in that empty room.

“Are you jin?” Chanyeol knew that he could sense fear in his voice which he couldn’t be bothered to hide.

“Where is Baekhyun, city boy?” Jin asked his voice a louder than earlier.

“I’m here to pay off his debts to you. Whatever amount, just tell me.” His voice shook.

“Whatever amount huh?” Jin got up and came closer to Chanyeol

“Yes, if you promise to never contact him ever again, then yes.” Chanyeol felt his heart racing as sweat beads rolled of his forehead. That place was a furnace burning up from within, it clouded Chanyeol’s thought process, leaving his mind in a foggy haze.

“You know what I  _absolutely_  love about you city boys?” He grabbed Chanyeol’s chin bending his neck a painful angle. “You’re all so naïve”

“Wha-what do you mean?” Chanyeol stammered as he felt his windpipe choke.

“Baekhyun is  _mine_ , city boy. Not that I’m not gonna take that money you’re offering.” Jin laughed shoving Chanyeol down on the floor.

“But if it’s not the money—“ Chanyeol pushed himself up off the ground covered with dirt.

“Oh it is the money. Trust me. But I think we both know how those pretty lips can hypnotize anyone. Since you’re under his spell as well, you should know how good he fucks. No woman can have that effect on me, god those smooth hips—“

“Stop.. Stop it. What do you want then?”

“I want Baekhyun”

“You’re fucking sick, you can’t just own a person. They can’t be bought with money.” Chanyeol reprehended.

“Sure they can be bought. Especially when their  _own_  brother sells them off.”

“What?”

“Like I said I find rich city boys very amusing.” Jin smirked running his hands along the curves of the lady who was draping herself all over him.

“But- but Baekbom is dead. His brother is dead.” Chanyeol said, his tone more questioning than stating.

“Not really. He is a close friend of mine. Plus he owed me a lot for his gambling failures, so the easiest thing was to sell his brother to me.” Jin replied as a matter-of-factly.

“He got off his debt. I got Baekhyun. Killed two birds with one stone like they say.”

“No—“

“Yes. And now enlighten me how are you gonna give me that money you were talking about.”

“No, I need you to let go of Baekhyun. You’re not getting any money out of me unless you give up Baekhyun.”

“Yes you are and you will give that money to me if you want to get out here alive.”

“No, this isn’t a fucking game you psychopaths because I am goin—“ Chanyeol felt a giant blow to his stomach before he could complete his sentence as Jin and other men continued punching his face and ribs. He felt numbing pain all over his body as they didn't stop until he was bleeding from everywhere.

Completed out of breath and winded up Chanyeol felt arms dragging him before he was thrown harshly on a rocky surface. He heard the door being locked behind, leaving him alone and beat-up in a poorly built room.

He groaned as he propped himself up against the wall and felt his face swollen and bleeding profusely. His head felt woozy from the blows he’d received. He sat there groaning in pain for a few minutes and then got up to go bang on the door to let him out. He felt dehydrated and on the verge of passing out.

He realised his fists were feeble against the thickness of the metal door. Painfully lifting his fists once more he pounded the door with rage. Before his fists could touch the door, he saw some guy slam the door open and then proceeded to pull Chanyeol out with rough movements. His eyes fluttered open and shut involuntarily.

He was brought out to a brighter room than before yet very dim and that’s when Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun was here and he was being manhandled by Jin. 

“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun shrieked, thrashing about under Jin’s firm hold. He tried to twist his way out but Jin was clearly double the size of Baekhyun leaving his attmepts futile.

Baekhyun elbowed Jin and in that second of confusion he managed to break free of him and ran towards Chanyeol who was kneeling on the ground trying to stay conscious.

“I-I’m so sorry. Chanyeol, you shouldn’t have come here. Oh god I'm so sorry, I’m so sorry---“ Chanyeol didn’t hear the rest as a swirling vortex of blackness consumed all of his senses.

The last thing he heard was Baekhyun’s worried voice and a faint sort of buzzing in his ears.

 

 

 

 

 

White.

 

He woke up to blinding white lights and white surroundings and white everything.

_Am I dead?_

A pretty white fairy came into his vision as she smiled down at him. So this was probably heaven.

_Wait. Is she wearing a nurse’s uniform?_

Looking around, his foggy brain getting more clarity he realised he wasn’t dead and was actually in a ward of the hospital he worked in.

The nurse changed the IV drip and quietly went out to bring Dr. Suho. As she left he saw his bedside table covered with flowers pots and bouquets and decorative get-well soon cards.

“Kid, are you feeling okay?” He could see the concern in his eyes.

“Uh, yeah I guess” He felt groggy and his throat felt dry like sandpaper. Dr. Suho immediately offered him a glass of water which Chanyeol gladly gulped down.

“How long have I been out?” Chanyeol asked, his brain vaguely remembering the series of incidents which led him here. His brain snapped suddenly.

“Where is Baekhyun?”

He must have had the look of panic and bewilderment because he saw Dr. Suho face turn very soft and calm as he tried to reassure him.

“It’s okay, it’s been only 3 days. I’m going to assume this 'Baekhyun' you speak of is the one sitting currently in the waiting room. It’s okay, he is okay he just wasn’t allowed to visit.” Chanyeol sighed with relief.

_Baekhyun is okay._

“He’s been waiting for you to wake up since family was only allowed to visit while you were unconscious.” Chanyeol wanted to see Baekhyun. He needed to see Baekhyun.

“Oh and speaking of family, your mother is probably on her way back here. She’d gone to get some food”

_Oh shit. She is going to kill me._

Chanyeol quietly waited for his doom.

Holding in one of her hands was yet another bouquet and her eyes were wide open as she started crying whilst simultaneously scolding her son for being so reckless. Chanyeol’s brain could only absorb half of her incoherent speech amidst all the crying and yelling. He smiled as she scolded him and then proceeded to shower him with a million more presents. In was quite late in the evening when she finally had calmed down.

“Chanyeol-ah, I’ve been here the past 3 days and I’m tired. You don’t mind me going back to my hotel room for tonight do you?”

“Mom, I want you to take the earliest flight out tomorrow and go back home. I know the business must be a chaos without its chairwoman.” Chanyeol replied holding his mother’s hands.

“But—“

“Mom. No buts. I’m totally fine now, they are discharging me in a couple days and I don’t want you to worry anymore.” He could see conflict of thoughts in her face as she tried to reason with him.

“Mom, I’m a grown man and I’m okay now. You can go.” Eventually she gave in and kissed him on the forehead a number of times before saying her goodbyes. He was glad she didn’t pry him about how he got into this condition. Perhaps she already knew and didn’t want ask him yet.

Chanyeol had just closed his eyes for a minute when he heard the door open once again.

“Mom I said I’m okay now—“ Chanyeol opened his eyes and saw Baekhyun standing beside his bed with bags under his eyes and a slight furrow between his brows.

“Why did you do that?” Baekhyun eyes stared at him accusing.

“Do you know you almost killed yourself? How could you do that despite me telling you these guys were dangerous? Do you know how scared I was? Why did you do that Chanyeol?” Baekhyun’s eyes started tearing up as he sat down next to Chanyeol.

“I’m sorry Baekhyun. I'm sorry I just had to -- I had to get you rid of those people. I guess I didn’t think it through but—but, what happened exactly? I don’t remember getting out of there.” Chanyeol asked wondering how he and Baekhyun both got out safe and alive.

“I had already informed the cops before I went there. When you passed out, Jin got mad and pulled out his gun because he didn’t want me to go near you. Luckily that’s when the cops got in so they’re all in prison for attempted murder.” Baekhyun narrated holding Chanyeol’s hands tightly.

“They found out other fraudsters and illegal activities there so hopefully they are going to be behind the bars for a long time.” Chanyeol smiled sighing in relief for Baekhyun's safety.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t thank her in person I was afraid and ashamed of what she’d think of me.” Baekhyun meekly said lowering his eyes.

“What? Thank whom?”

“Your mother. She paid off my debts. Didn’t she tell you?”

“No she didn’t tell me---- Hey, it’s okay Baekhyun.. please don’t cry.” He pulled him into his arms despite his aching body.

“I don’t deserve your attention and care Chanyeol. You and your mom are so nice and all I did was create trouble in your lives.”

Chanyeol pulled him onto his bed and brushed his thumbs across Baekhyun’s teary face.

“Baekhyun, it’s okay. I’m here now and I want you to hold on to me. I never want to see you hurt. Let me take care of you, because when you smile my whole world is brighter Baekhyun.”

“I don’t want to hurt you either Chanyeol. I never want to see you hurt.” Baekhyun cried softly touching Chanyeol’s bandaged ribs.

“Please don’t let me go.” He whispered.

“I won’t” Chanyeol pressed a firm kiss on Baekhyun's forehead and cheeks then eyelids and nose.

“I won’t” he repeated as he covered Baekhyun’s face with soft feathery chaste kisses.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Baekhyun placed his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulder blades with his left cheek on the backside of his exposed neck. He slowly moved his face rubbing them softly which earned him a slight shiver from Chanyeol.

“Stop it. You’re tickling me!” Chanyeol protested trying his best to concentrate on perfecting the cake he had just created.

It had been 8 months since the incident and he had never seen Baekhyun happier. He almost never cried and had a silly childish side to him that Chanyeol had never seen before. He laughed louder each day and smiled wider as days passed. Chanyeol felt sated with happiness whenever he saw Baekhyun’s sparkling giggling self.

“It looks perfect Chanyeol. If you add any more frosting we both will end up dying with Diabetes.” Baekhyun dipped his finger into the mound of discarded frosting and swiped it across Chanyeol’s cheek. Chanyeol turned to look at him with a fake-angry expression. Baekhyun dipped his finger and again marked the frosting on his face despite Chanyeol trying to dodge his attacks. Now Chanyeol was running around trying to escape Baekhyun’s antics.

“I won’t stop, if you don’t stop.” Baekhyun lifted yet again another frosted cream finger and this time Chanyeol grabbed his wrist.

Baekhyun looked at him with a mischievous smirk on his face and started running away.

Before Baekhyun could lift his other hand Chanyeol grabbed both his wrists and successfully pinned him against the wall with both his hands on either sides of his head. They both were panting now with all the running around, giggles escaping their shaky breaths.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol’s face covered with white cream and tiptoed to kiss off some of the frosting. He placed his lips circling the spot on his cheek and his tongue swirling at his skin slowly licking it off. He felt Chanyeol shudder slightly and that made him smile.

“Delicous.” His thin lips curled upwards.

“It was just frosting” Chanyeol said while staring at Baekhyun. He couldn’t just look away from those eyes. There was a little bit of frosting on his lips now and Chanyeol wanted to taste it so bad.

“I wasn’t talking about the frosting” Baekhyun spoke in a hushed voice.

He felt his face heat up and Baekhyun talking in his hushed whispers wasn’t helping much. He had pecked on Baekhyun’s cheeks and the rest of his face several times these past months but never his lips. He felt something hot in the pits of his stomach due to the proximity stepped back releasing Baekhyun’s wrists.

Rubbing the back his neck, he felt flustered and turned around.

“Chanyeol…”

“Let’s go have some ice-cream!” Chanyeol clapped his hands together cutting Baekhyun off. He didn’t want to seem overbearing. That’s the last thing he wanted; for Baekhyun to feel uncomfortable. It’s just that whenever he was close to Baekhyun his pants seemed to acquire a mind of their own. He had accidentally pinned Baekhyun on his bed a week ago because Baekhyun didn’t stop laughing from some silly joke Chanyeol had told. He quickly realised it was wrong when Baekhyun was looking at him with eyes wide open and he got off of him the next second.

And again a few days ago Baekhyun was tickling him early in the morning and Chanyeol got on top of Baekhyun grabbing his wrists to stop him.

_I really need to stop doing that._

 

They both were now walking out as the dark grey clouds hung low. Baekhyun looped his arm around Chanyeol’s for warmth as he scooted closer almost snuggling into Chanyeol’s side.

“Which one do you want?” Chanyeol asked carefully reading all the exotic new names in the menu.

“You’re crazy you know. Who eats icecream when it’s freezing outside?” Baekhyun disapprovingly shook his head as he pointed at the chocolate bar icecream.

 

Finishing both their icecreams they walked out the store when lo and behold, it started pouring heavily. Grabbing Chanyeol’s hand Baekhyun ran towards the bus stop for shelter. They were not drenched in rain water completely but the strong winds blowing turned Baekhyun’s nose and ears a bright shade of pink.

“I’m cold” Baekhyun sighed jutting his lower lip out.

“Here.” Chanyeol took off his beanie to put it on top of Baekhyun’s head neatly tucking in any stray strands of hair that poked out. His hands automatically slid down to cup his face and he thought that Baekhyun looked really adorable this way.

“I’m still cold.” Baekhyun shuffled closer and Chanyeol pulled him into his coat wrapping him up as he smiled into his hair.

“You make me so happy I still don’t believe this is real” Baekhyun murmured into his shoulder.

“This is real Baekhyun and I would never hurt you.” Chanyeol gently rocked both of them sideways.

“You need to stop saying that because I already know.” Sliding his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, he nuzzled into the crook of his neck humming softly because he knew it tickled Chanyeol.

 

“I can predict the future.” Baekhyun declared moving away from him.

“Oh really? Tell me something then... about the future.” Chanyeol asked playing along Baekhyun’s silly ideas.

“Close your eyes” Baekhyun whispered into Chanyeol’s ears. Sighing he obeyed; closing his eyes he waited for Baekhyun to scream into his ears or something. A few seconds passed by and when nothing happened, he opened his eyes to find Baekhyun gone from his sight. He was about to panic when he heard Baekhyun jumping in the rain.

“The future says you’re a nerd!” Baekhyun shouted from a few meters away in front of Chanyeol racing towards their neighborhood.

Chanyeol wanted to get angry at him for running as it drizzled but he found himself chasing after Baekhyun anyway.

Throwing his slightly wet jacket aside he entered to find Baekhyun sitting on the bed.

“Baekhyun! Don’t you ever do that again, you really scared me for a second when you disappeared.” Chanyeol removed his wet shoes and strode towards Baekhyun who promptly hugged Chanyeol.

“Oh god you’re soaking wet, get off of me!”

“No. No I won’t” Baekhyun hugged him even tighter. Chanyeol took hold of his hands, peeling him away and pushed him on the bed. He was now on top of a giggling Baekhyun who looked absolutely stunning beneath him with lips covered with the residue of chocolate icecream, his pink nose and skin glistening with rain water.

“You know you should stop pinning me against surfaces if you don’t plan on doing anything other than stare at me.”

Chanyeol felt a certain kind of heat developing in his stomach once again.

“You’re really wet, you should take off your clothes.” Chanyeol was surprised at his own voice sounding deeper than usual.

“Wow, you haven’t even kissed me yet but you already want to get me naked.” Baekhyun teased him lifting his eyebrows.

“Oh, I--- sorry I didn’t mean it like that. I just don't want you to fall sick.” Chanyeol blushed at the thought and was about to get off of Baekhyun when he felt Baekhyun’s hands pull him back on top of him.

“What’re you so scared of Chanyeol?” He thought for the first time in a really long time Baekhyun looked mildly hurt and disappointed.

“It’s not---I --- it’s just that I don’t want to force myself on you Baekhyun.” He tucked Baekhyun’s hair behind his ear.

“It’s okay Chanyeol. As long as it’s you, it’s okay.” Baekhyun held his face caressing his skin softly.

“Are you sure, I—I mean—“

“Oh my god Park Chanyeol just shut up and kiss me already.” He flipped themselves over straddling Chanyeol between his knees. He could see Chanyeol’s face adorably flush up as he leaned in close.

 

“May I?” Baekhyun whispered, just a breath away from Chanyeol’s slightly parted lips.

 

 

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he pulled Baekhyun closer.

 

 

 

“Yes. Yes you may.”

 

 

 

 

 

EPILOGUE :

 

 

Early mornings were the prettiest.

 

“Hey.”

Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun rubbed his sleepy eyes.

“Hi.”

Chanyeol loved his morning voice.

“Goodmorning.”

His voice sounded sweet like honey, smooth like wisps of lavender in the air.

Chanyeol closed his eyes and hummed with delight. 

 

Baekhyun sat up, stretching his back as he yawned loudly. Chanyeol laughed at that and Baekhyun frowned at him, feigning his anger.

 

“What are you laughing at huh?” Baekhyun got on top of Chanyeol holding down his large arms with all his force.

“I’ve trapped you now. You have nowhere to run.” Baekhyun ghosted his words lacing them underwritten mischief.

“Who said I wanted to run?” Chanyeol smirked looking into Baekhyun’s hazel eyes. He had a way of making Chanyeol’s heart beat faster, the same way it did a year ago when he’d entered Chanyeol's life with a storm.

 

Baekhyun leaned down slowly, kissing Chanyeol’s lips softly before leaving him wanting for more. Baekhyun’s lower lip disappeared between his teeth as he looked down at Chanyeol who had his hands firmly placed around his waist.

 

Baekhyun wore a thin white t-shirt that clung onto his skin like wet cloth and Chanyeol felt his heartbeat fluttering within.

“There’s only one heart in this body.” Chanyeol sighed and Baekhyun ran his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair.

“Have some mercy on me.” Chanyeol breathed softly and Baekhyun laughed a little as he leaned down to kiss him again feeling his heart strings being pulled and played with.

 

Baekhyun started getting up but Chanyeol pulled him back.

“Where are you going?” Baekhyun kissed Chanyeol’s pout bringing a smile back on his face.

 

Mornings like these were the prettiest.

 

“I am kind of late for work.”

Chanyeol threw his arms around Baekhyun wrapping him up in his embrace. They rolled about the bed and Baekhyun's giggles sounded like soft bells, making Chanyeol hold him even tighter.

 

“What if I told you that you don’t have to work at that god awful place anymore?”

Baekhyun sat up and put his arms around Chanyeol’s neck.

“We’ve talked about this before Chan. I can’t sit in this house and do nothing while you’re away for days at that hospital.”

“I didn’t say you won’t be doing anything.” Chanyeol said, pausing in between kisses.

 

“What do you mean?” Baekhyun closed his eyes, breathing and humming loudly as he felt Chanyeol’s kisses trail down from his jaws to his neck and collarbones.

 

“Open this.” Chanyeol handed him an envelope from beneath the pillow, not breaking contact as he kept planting soft kisses on Baekhyun’s face and neck.

Baekhyun gasped, feeling a wet kiss behind his ear and Chanyeol laughed.

 

“Why do you keep doing this to me, Park Chanyeol?”

 

Chanyeol finished off their morning kiss session with a final one on his already puffed pink lips, slow and deep as he tried to memorize the feeling of Baekhyun's lips on his.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asked, sitting in between Chanyeol’s stretched out legs.

“You’ll find out.”

Ripping open the envelope, Baekhyun read and re-read the letter until those words registered in his brain, eliciting a loud giggle from him.

“Oh my god Chanyeol, I don’t know what to say!” Baekhyun squeeled as he jumped towards Chanyeol and in that sudden movement, Chanyeol bumped his head on the headboard behind with a loud thud.

He squeezed his eyes shut as Baekhyun apologized, rubbing his palm against the back of Chanyeol’s skull.

After a few minutes Baekhyun found himself somehow cradled in the safety of Chanyeol’s warm embrace.

 

“How did you…?”

“How did I what?” Chanyeol asked pulling Baekhyun closer because no matter how close they were, Chanyeol wanted them to be closer still.

“I mean how did you manage to get me through the admission?” Baekhyun asked drawing lines on Chanyeol’s back.

“They said the course hasn’t changed much and since you were such an  _excellent_  student in your first year that they’re willing to take you back in.” Baekhyun's grin stretched wide almost reaching his ears. “Your second year of college officially starts next week.”

 

He spent the next half hour flailing about and Chanyeol just lay there watching his excitement.

 

“This is the nicest thing anyone’s ever done for me.” Baekhyun hovered over Chanyeol. “I want to do something for you in return.”

He slowly moved down and started fumbling with Chanyeol’s pajama bottoms. Chanyeol’s breath hitched in surprise and he pushed Baekhyun off him.

“No, Baekhyun stop.” Chanyeol sounded upset.

“What is it Chan? What did I do?” Baekhyun was confused and they both sat up folding their legs.

“Come here.” Baekhyun sat close and Chanyeol cupped his face, caressing his skin.

“I don’t want you to do things because you feel you’re obliged to return anything to me, Baek.”

 

Baekhyun dejectedly just said ‘ _oh_ ’ and lowered his eyes.

“Hey look at me.” Chanyeol hands were always so soft and warm. “Please don’t do anything that you don’t like. Not atleast to me."

Baekhyun lowered his eyes again feeling ashamed of himself. “But Chanyeol, you always do  _that_  for me.”

 

The past had a strange way of lingering around, making its way discreetly into the present.

 

“I don’t want you doing anything you’re not comfortable with. Even if you don’t tell me with words Baek, I can sense your fears and discomfort.” Chanyeol made him lie down moving his dark hair away from his eyes. “And it’s because I love you.”

Baekhyun felt moisture forming within his eyes.

“And  _I_  love you Chanyeol.” Baekhyun said with his lips quivering and Chanyeol kissed them until they were steady and plump. "I know."

 

“I love you  _so_  much.” He said, kissing the wet corners of Baekhyun’s closed eyes.

 

“I  _love_  you.” Chanyeol repeated lifting up Baekhyun’s white shirt and kissing his stomach until the room was filled with Baekhyun’s laughter.

Chanyeol would’ve stopped but tickling Baekhyun with his kisses was slowly becoming his new favorite hobby and his laughter was becoming his new favorite melody.

 

 

“I love  _you_.”

 

 

Early mornings were always the prettiest.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
